1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having rotating-operation members, which are manually rotationally operated, and to the rotating-operation members.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus including an image pickup device, such as a film-based camera, a digital camera, and a video camera, is often provided with a rotating-operation member which is manually operated. The rotating-operation member is mostly formed in a disk-like shape, and also there are many cases where one electronic apparatus contains therein a plurality of rotating-operation members.
Normally, an outer peripheral side face of the rotating-operation member is subjected to antiskid processing such as knurl processing. The rotating-operation member is generally constructed such that when an operator manually rotates the rotating-operation member to a desired position, a switch corresponding to that desired position is turned on. For example, a digital camera, which is one of the electronic appliances, is typically provided with two rotating-operation members called a mode dial and a shift dial on its top face. The operator rotates the mode dial to select a photography mode (a portrait mode, a close-up mode, a sport mode, a night view mode, a scenery mode, a moving object mode, or the like), an exposure control mode (a program Auto Exposure mode “P”, an aperture priority Auto Exposure mode “AV”, a shutter speed priority Auto Exposure mode “TV”, a manual Auto Exposure mode “M”), or the like. The operator also rotates the shift dial to select a numerical value relating to an exposure with respect to the selected modes.